Wild Heart
Hey guys, Xav here with a song article, and this time, this takes place in the CenturiRealm! Earlier ago, I listened to one of the songs from The Vamps, and this apparently, inspired me to do it for the CenturiRealm, and of course, DJ.RJ.Centurion's characters. Once again, this takes place in the CenturiRealm. This song article belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Here's the link of the song. The Vamps - Wild Heart It was evening, and the sunset shades of orange and purple faded away as the evening crawled by. Another mission that had been put a success after Zuma, Beryl, and Navy finally rescued all the abandoned marine animals and returned to their families with three water pups watching them with satisfied smiles drawn across their faces. For them, it wasn't easy like some missions that proved to be difficult and whatsoever, but who knew that three of them can easily work together that they can hear out from each other? Not to mention, they're more like a family. As for their part of success and celebration, they decided to have a stargazing time while at the same time, doing a little campfire. And eventually, Centurion, Nicasia, Saracco, Micaelina, Marshall, and Arabella, joined the two Labrador brothers and the Duck Tolling Retriever much like their welcoming and complimenting. At least for their own choices, they can always spend time with each other, even in peaceful and great times such as these, even with their love ones who care about most. The older Labrador sighed happily, before he laid his back against the flat ground. "What a day. Talk about one trip of taking care of these marine folks, at least that I'm happy that they are now with their families." Zuma chuckled at that thought. "Tell me about it, dude. It was like a tidal wave when we see them getting all hooked up. But we'll make suwe that they won't be lost ow abandoned again." "Yeah, and you know, we make a pretty good team." replied Beryl, before she raised her head upwards and glanced to the nightly sky filled with bright stars. Saracco smiled, giving his teammates a compliment as he let out a smile "You guys really did a good job, indeed. Even though that you guys are water pups with a different tactics, you three always get the mission an easy success." The black-spotted Dalmatian chuckled. "Yeah. You guys really are a good water team. And by the water, and I mean, the ocean. Get it?" he said jokingly, which made every laugh in unison. The Weimaraner-Shepherd sighed before he glanced to the two Labrador and the Duck Tolling Retriever. "Any other plans aside this guys? We've done stargazing and campfire more often." "Yeah, we've done this some time, we should do something else. Something fun that we can enjoy ourselves, especially in this night." Nicasia followed, as she leaned her head on his boyfriend's shoulders, and in return, Centurion wrapped his muscular arm on Labrador Husky's waist. Hearing at that thought, the three glanced at each other, that is until... Navy responded before a soft grin was drawn across his face. "Hey! I got an idea. Let's have some time with some singing. Wait, guys. I'll get my guitar." And there, the older Labrador stood up before he went to the Lookout. While waiting, Beryl glanced to Zuma with a surprised expression. "Navy has a guitar? I never knew that." Zuma chuckled, before he let out a nostalgic sigh. Something in his very mind let out some good old memories back when. "Yeah, Bewyl. Big bwo has a guitar, even now. I wememberwed when I was little, he always play to make me sleep while listening to some old acoustic songs. He's weally good at it, like he's a pwo." "Oh. No wonder Navy's good at playing at that instrument." said Arabella in a surprising yet a happy tone, and apparently, the mentioned walked out of the Lookout, carrying his old guitar. He remembered to the time of when he played it for his younger brother, and he would even keep his memories alive, even in the old times. For any reason, Navy sometimes felt nostalgic. "Alright, I'm back now. Good thing my old guitar is still stable as I hoped." said Navy. All of them stood up, watched the older Labrador testing the tone of his guitar by strumming, and adjusting the tone at the same time. "Ok, I think we can able to make ourselves enjoy by singing. I bet we can do our own parts as well know." Saracco nodded in approval and so were everyone else. "I'll have to agree with that. Anyways, let's start now?" "You'll know the drill guys. Let's get this night memorable." said Navy, letting out a smirk before he glanced to Zuma. "Little brother, you mind if you can do it first?" And with that, the mentioned laughed before he nodded. "I will. Go for it, big bwo!" Hearing those words, Navy started to strum his guitar, and the tone made everyone fully mesmerized. Zuma was right, Navy is really good at playing. Too long he had been practice ever since when he started to play with his little brother back in the days in the orphanage. And now, it seems like it was yesterday, even as they got older. Zuma finally let out his voice, and everyone started to hear, while listening to the tone of Navy's guitar"I was walking away...But she's so beautiful, it made me stay...~" And sooner, the boys, except Navy, followed in, and in a perfect timing as well. The girls apparently glanced to them with supporting smiles. "I don't know her name...But I'm hoping she might feel the same...~" Not long, the girls joined in, finally let out a cheery, yet a graceful voice, which made the boys grin and continued even further as they joined together. "So here I go again. She got my heart again...~" And to that, everyone joined in, and the melody had finally encircled themselves as they let out their voices into the silent night. Navy continued to strum his guitar but even more in a joyful and quick tone. "Tonight, we'll dance~! I'll be yours, and you'll be ma-a-a-a-a-ine~! We won't look back~ take my hand and we will shi-a-a-a-a-a-ine~!" The boys did their part as Centurion, Zuma, Saracco, and Marshall held their girlfriends' hands, and soon clenched in a happy tone. Sooner or later, all of them started to walk happily. "Whoa-oh-oh~! She needs a wild heart~ She needs a wild heart~I got a wild heart...~" Everyone laughed, finally had their enjoying themselves with grins and smirks drawn across their faces. Navy continued his strumming as all of them started to walk around the Lookout. "Alright, let's keep this up, guys. We're gonna kick up a notch!" Everyone nodded before they let out a shout of approval. "Yeah!" The Cursinu had to start off with his girlfriend, and there, he looked at her with a loving expression shown on his face, which made Micaelina blush in slight red. Saracco chuckled before he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be as great as I can spend my time with you. Stay here my dear...~ Feels like I've been standing right here for years...~" Micaelina let out a comforting giggle. She knew of what's best for her and Saracco as well. The Doberman-Golden Retriever smiled as she replied with a graceful tone. "Of course, my tiger. My mind's beat up~ Tell me that you feel this and I won't give up...~" Saracco smiled, and all of them started to join in. "I won't give up...~" '' Suddenly, a thunder clap let out a loud roar, which made everyone startled as they flinched almost immediately. Few seconds later, the endless rain started to pour from the very heavens themselves, which made them all wet. Marshall pouted, cursed the rain that continued to pour down below. "Awww, the rain showed up! Now we're all wet!" Centurion laughed before he smirked. Despite that being all soaked up from the never-ending rain, he seemed to be enjoyed. "Never mind now, Marshall. Let's continue this, even we all get wet!" Arabella giggled before she kissed his wet Dalmatian boyfriend on his cheek. "You're right, let's get ourselves some good rainy times as we can do for this night. Come on, Marshy!" The black-spotted Dalmatian couldn't help but to chuckle. "Alright. Let's do this!" Despite the rain continued to pour down below them, they continued nevertheless. Even if meant getting soaking wet from the endless rain, they kept on pushing forward as they sang together and Navy had to stru his guitar even more faster and louder. Everyone let out a grin from their faces. "''Tonight, we'll dance~!! I'll be yours and you'll be ma-a-a-a-a-ine~!! We won't look back~!! Take my hand and we will shi-a-a-a-a-a-ine~!!" Needless to say, the boys continued, letting their voices, and they started to walk along happily. "Whoa-oh-oh~! She needs a wild heart~ She needs a wild heart~ I got a wild heart...~ Whoa-oh-oh~! She needs a wild heart...~ She needs a wild heart...~ I got a wild heart~!" The girls followed in, their voice finally in a fully graceful tone, and that made the boys grins' even wider. "And I know it's late...~! I know's it cold...~!" The boys replied back. "But come right here, I swear I'll never let you go~!" Marshall toughed it up as he started alone with Arabella. Navy had to continue his strumming, keeping himself and his guitar in a perfect tone. "The way you move, it's wonderful~! Let's do it now, 'cause one day we'll both be old~!" And everyone called out. "Oh whoa oh~!!!" All of them started to clap their hands in a perfect rhythm, keeping themselves together as they sang as one. "Tonight we'll dance~!! I'll be yours and you'll be ma-a-a-a-a-ine~!!" and Navy started to strum his guitar to make the clapping and the tone of the guitar matched perfectly. "We won't look back~!! Take my hand and we will shi-a-a-a-a-a-ine~!! Whoa-oh-oh~!!" '' All of the boys started it again with their part, and yet, the rain still poured down themselves, but despite being wet, all of them were really happy "''She needs a wild heart...~ She needs a wild heart...~ I got a wild heart~!" And everyone joined in once again, they can feel themselves that they are going near to an end. "Tonight we'll dance~!! I'll be yours and you'll be ma-a-a-a-a-ine~!! We won't look back~!! Take my hand and we will shi-a-a-a-a-a-ine~!!" And for the final part, the boys finally gave their all, letting themselves coming close to an end. "Whoa-oh-oh~!! She needs a wild heart~ She needs a wild heart...~ I got a wild heart~! Whoa-oh-oh~!! She needs a wild heart~ She needs a wild heart...~ I got a wild heart~!" And with that, Navy ended with a final loud strum, good enough to hear it for the others. As silence brought to them, smiles brought to each other. They do realized that they were all wet, even to the point when they finished it as further as this. Centurion let out a satisfied sigh before he glanced to everyone else with a smile. "Alright, guys, I think it's time we should get inside and let ourselves dry before going to bed. Being wet from the rain surely is a good time as any." Everyone nodded in approval, and everyone ran to the Lookout, as they let themselves dry. After all, tomorrow's another day as of what awaits with them and the PAW Patrol. For a secret time, the two Labradors and the Duck Tolling Retriever definitely had a reward worth giving just as earlier... Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Song Articles Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Stories